Hot Night At The Jeffersonian
by BaskliskFutaQueen
Summary: Brennan is working late after closing a case when she get horny thinking about Angela so decides to do something about it but gets a surprise.


( Hot Night At The Jeffersonian )

It was late at night and everybody had left for the evening the team that worked for the FBI had just closed the case of a woman being raped then dumped in the reflecting pool in front of the Washington Monument. As Doctor Temperance Brennan sat in her office going over some notes she had made for her new book she slowly felt her pussy getting wet and her special secret slowly getting hard under her knee length black skirt as she her thoughts turned to her pregnant best friend Angela Montenegro early that day she had almost walk in on Angela fingering her fat pregnant pussy she had not said anything as she had read that women became very horny during their sixth month of pregnancies but she had not left no with all the muffled moaning she had been curious so she had taken a look and what she saw had caused her secret enormous eighteen inch long ten inch thick veiny penis to jump in her pink lace panties what she had seen what Angela laying on top of a replica Elizabeth the Second canopy bed with her huge dark purple maternity blouse off her huge black bra hanging from the foot of the bed her mid calf short heeled brown boots laying on the floor and her black mid calf black maternity skirt off and laying on top of her boots while her black lace panties hung around her bend knees. Angela was twisting around on the bed her dark brown milk heavy double MM cup breast bouncing up and down, while her left hand with four fingers pumping like mad in and out of her soaking wet fat hairy pussy, while her right hand caressed and stroked her six month smooth round shiny pregnant dark brown belly, while her bare plump dark brown toes curled and uncurled as she moaned surprisingly "Oh Brennan Yes Yes finger my hot fat pregnant pussy Oh Oh Yes Yes Brennan I Love You Baby Oh your fingers they are so good Yes Yes ". As Angela had moaned her name she could see what had to almost be gallons of pussy juice spill onto the sheets of the bed as Angela fingered herself to an enormous orgasm before passing out on the bed she had been tempted to walk over and run her fingers in the pussy juice so she could taste it but did not as it might wake Angela up and she did not want to embarrass her one best friend so she had turned around and headed for the bone room to work on the case and forget she was both wet from her pussy and sporting a hard-on in her dark green lace panties that was stretching them with a enormous bulge which she hoped no one would noise was slightly forming a tent in her skirt.

But now it was late and no one was around plus she had always wanted to come on her own desk marking it like some tribes mark their areas and objects so having decided she moved the few things she had on her desk. Then reaching down she grabbed the edge of her black knee length straight skirt and began to pull it up around her wide hips as her dark green lace panties were revealed she could only marvel at the size of the bulge her penis caused in her panties it all was made her even horny seeing it giving her penis a little squeeze thru its lacey prison she let out a small moan the lace always felt amazing when her penis was super hard. Looking down at her hard panty cover penis she spoke out loud to herself "Hmm I don't want to get my skirt all wet and sticky like I did last time so I better that it off along with my blouse and shoes I just come so much it is amazing, Hmm I think i'll keep my stockings on though as that might be sexy". With that decided she stood up from her black leather office chair toed off her black high heels and letting them fly under her desk, next she reach over to undo the skirts button and unzip it once it was she let it drop down her thick plump tan stocking clad legs and puddle around her ankles before stepping out of it and giving her skirt a small kick under her desk, next she began to slowly undo the buttons of her long sleeve dark green blouse that hugged her enormous round white breast as she unbuttoned it from the top she began to feel super aroused and wished that Angela hadn't gone home to her husband Hodgins as she would love to thrust her enormous penis deep into Angela's hot wet pregnant dark brown hairy pussy and claim it for herself but Angela had so she would just paint her desk and maybe even the walls with her thick white cum it still amazed her that she could come a total of two gallon buckets and when she would come in her lovers it would causes their bellies to expand making them look five months pregnant which she loved as she was always turned on by a pregnant woman with their smooth round shiny bellies. When she got to the last button she opened her blouse revealing her enormous bare white breast and a huge round shiny potbelly that she was slowly growing as it made her look pregnant and juicy fat which also turned her on. Slowly sliding her blouse off she marveled at how good it felt getting naked in her own office in front of a massive window that looked out into the lab. Looping her fingers into the waistband of her dark green lace panties she began to slowly pull them down her naked back facing the enormous window out into the lab as she bended over to slide them down her tan stocking clad legs she didn't see Angela walking by the window or see her stop to watch. When she had gotten her panties to her mid-calf she stood back up and let them fall the rest of the way to her thick ankles then she step out of them before giving her left foot a little kick sending her lace panties fly across the office and into the wall. With a giggle which was so unlike her she turned to her huge brown wood desk then grabbing her enormous penis with her left hand and placing her right on her huge round shiny smooth potbelly she began to gently stroke them both. before beginning to moan "Oh yeah this feels so good Oh yes I should have done this so long ago Oh yeah Oh Oh " .

As Brennan had been stripping in her office Angela Montenegro had come back to the Jeffersonian for one of her favorite paint brushes she had been planning to paint since her husband Hodgins was going out to have drinks with Booth, Sweets and Zac so the house was going to be quiet but she had left it in her office so had come back. She had been let back in by a female security guard who was at least four months pregnant. As she had been crossing the lab to get to her office she had noticed the light in Brennan's office on so had thought of talking to her as she got closer she had nearly gasp at what she saw thru the window.

Angela licked her lips at what she saw it was her best friend Brennan standing in nothing but a pair of tan stockings and dark pink lace panties she facing her desk so Brennan had no idea she was watching soon Brennan looped her fingers into the waistband of the pink panties and started pulling them down her thick plump stocking clad legs as they slid off Brennan's enormous round white butt cheeks Angela almost gasped at what she saw there on Brennan's left butt cheek was a tattoo of a skull she had no idea that Brennan had a tattoo but as her friends pink lace panties reached her stocking clad knees she started to get turned on at the idea of kissing that tattoo before making her friend scream her name while have a massive orgasm from her licking that white pussy. Taking her eyes off the small tattoo Angela finally saw Brennan's biggest secret and nearly fell down on the floor it was so stocking her best friend the one she cried on the shoulder of over her many break ups, the one who told her to she had no romance feels for Booth was packing the biggest white penis Angela had ever seen if she were to measure it she have to say it reached passed Brennan's knees and was seven inches longer and four inches thicker than her own husband's penis. As Angela watched Brennan let her pink lace panties fall from her stocking clad knees to around her ankles before standing back up and slipping her huge stocking clad feet out of them before grabbing them on one foot and flicking them over towards the wall. As Angela watched this she couldn't help but lick her lips at the sight she could feel her dark brown pussy slowly getting wet at the sight of her stocking clad best friend. As Brennan grabbed her thick long white penis Angela made a decision and silently walked to Brennan's office door where she could hear her best friend moaning "Oh Yeah Mmmm This Feels So Good Oh Yeah Oh Oh Yeah" making a decision Angela decided to do what she had always wanted to do slowly she started to unbutton her purple maternity blouse has she unbuttoned Angela beginning to feel more and more aroused the thoughts of her best friend slamming her enormous hard white penis deep into her wet brown pregnant pussy turn her on more and more slowly she slide the purple blouse off her thick muscular arm and let it fall to the floor exposing her enormous dark brown milk filled breast and her enormous pregnant belly she then reached over the side of her black knee length skirt and then unbuttoned followed by unzipped it before slowly sliding it down her thick muscular dark brown legs to the floor around her brown knee high boots stepping out of the skirt she then bent down and unzipped the sides of her boots before pulling out her dark brown bare feet free before reaching for the waistband of her dark black lace panties and slowly slide them down her legs has she slid them down she felt the wetness of her pussy as I saw her panties straight through giving her panties to kick with her left foot she sent them into the wall by the door a Brennan's office she then caressed her dark pregnant belly and slowly patted her way into Brennan's office be as quiet as possible so as not to alarm her friend that she was there. Meanwhile inside The office Brennan was stroking her enormous white penis gently moaning at the thought of Angela sliding up and down on her penis has she stroked it she didn't hear the door to her office light open or the slow patting of huge dark brown feet as they crossed her office floor until they were right behind her Has Angela's stood behind her best friend she watched as Brennan gave a mighty moan and screamed her name has she shot her first load all over her desk covering the top of it in thick white cum. The the sight of all the cum splashing on Brennan's desktop made Angela's pussy more and more wet the thought of all of Brennan's come filling her womb made Angela very horny. As Brennan started rest Angela moaned " oh my sweetie that is a lot of come but with an enormous penis like that it's no wonder your desk is all covered how about you feel like my hot womb with that hot cum". At the sound of Angela's voice behind her Brennan jumped and quickly turned around to see a very naked Angela standing behind her licking her dark brown lips. "Angela what are you doing here and naked" as she spoke Brennan slowly tried to cover her enormous white penis but Angela pushed her hands away as she spoke "Oh sweety I was working on the case and was leaving when I heard your sexy moans and had to check now tell me why you were hiding such a beautiful penis from me all these years"


End file.
